


A Michael/Gavin fan fiction

by Davethederangedgrapefruit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davethederangedgrapefruit/pseuds/Davethederangedgrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. I made that escalate quickly. Oh well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Michael/Gavin fan fiction

"Gavin." Michael sighed. No answer. What a surprise. Michael spun round In his chair. It was just getting dark outside, and Gavin and Michael were the only two people left in the office. Gavin had his headphones on and was still editing a video from earlier that day. Michael had been waiting all day for this moment. No backing out now. He had to tell him. He got up and walked over to behind Gavin's chair and reached out to put his hand on Gavin's shoulder, but hesitated. He was contemplating wether he should rouse Gavin, but before he could do anything, Gavin had turned around.

"Fucking hell! Don't scare me like that!" Gavin glared at Michael as he took of his headphones. Michael flattened his hair nervously.

"Sorry about that" he chuckled. "Listen, Gav, I need to talk to you about something." Michael was bright red and was wringing his hands.

"Sure, let me just finish thi- Are you ok...?" Gavin looked up at Michael, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's j-just, I think..." Michael trailed off.

"Yeah? It's ok, you can tell me." He smiled and nodded his head encouragingly. Michael Shifted on the spot.

He stayed silent for a second, and then almost shouted "Fuck It! I think... NO! I know! I love you Gavin!"

Gavin just avoided Michael's stare for what seemed like a century. He was also very flushed and his hands were shaking Slightly. He muttered something that sounded a lot like "bathroom" And got up quickly and left Michael alone in the dark room.

Michael returned to his desk and sat down. He put his head in his hands and thought about what just happened. What HAD happened? He had to go and find Gavin. Even if it was just to save their friendship. He loved gavin too much to let him go completely.

So he set off to the bathroom at a light jog. He got to the men's bathroom and opened the door silently. "Gavin! I'm sorry! Please come out and we can talk about this! Please...?" He waited for a moment, and a cubical door opened.

His eyes were red and and swollen. Michael walked over to Gavin and looked up at him. Suddenly, Gavin reached out to Michael's hips and pulled him close to his own body. Their faces were close together, and Michael could feel Gavin's hot breath on his neck."I want you..." Gavin brushed his lips against Michael's.

"You really like me?" He was whispering now.

"Oh, God yes." Michael moaned he grabbed the sides of Gavin's face and kissed him passionately. He felt Gavin force his tongue into his mouth. Gavin pressed the bulge in his Pants against Michael's crotch, sending waves of lust through his body. Michael's member was hardening with every movement Gavin made. He felt his way down the contours of the British male's body, undid his flies and reached inside his pants. Gavin moaned as Michael stroked his now fully erect member. He then got down to his knees, pulled Gavin's pants and boxers down to his ankles and put his mouth around Gavin's dick.

"M-Mi-cool..." Gavin shuddered and Michael worked his tongue around the tip of Gavin's penis, occasionally trying to shove the whole thing down his throat. He fondled Gavin's balls, speeding his movements up gradually.

After a while, he felt Gavin grip his shoulder. "Michael, I- *grunt* I'm gonna cum..." His knees had grown weak and he just couldn't take any more. Michael moaned in approval and tightened his mouth around Gavin's cock, Determined to milk every last drop of cum out of him.

Gavin started to buck his hips as he experienced an explosive orgasam, shoving as much of his dick down Michael's throat as possible. Gavin thrusted powerfully and his seed went straight down into Michael's stomach.

When he had finished, Gavin fell to his knees, sweating and out of breath. Michael looked into the man's tired blue eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Michael...?" Said gavin wearily. "I love you." 

Michael chuckled and replied, "I know ya do."

Gavin laughed and put his arms around Michael tightly. Michael hugged back and whispered "Now, my turn..."


End file.
